


Hycumia

by ProjectChained



Series: Hycumia [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, M/M, Slash, belly inflation, male belly expansion, male belly inflation, male expansion, male inflation, male x male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectChained/pseuds/ProjectChained
Summary: In this particular Story, Dylan and Michael, a couple of inflators, will be adbucted by kind aliens who wish to ask them to save their planet from wild industrialization which destroyed ecosystem of their planet.





	1. Lusty Tiger On A Lusty Planet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M.B](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=M.B).



**Hycumia**

**Chapter 1**

**Lusty Tiger On A Lusty Planet**

 

Michael : *Flies around.* *Mind : What am I doing here?*

Dylan : *Mewls in my house, cooking a nice burger.*

Michael : *Flies.*

Bird : *Poops on Michael.*

Michael : Ewwww!!! *See nothing anymore and falls.*

Dylan : La-La-La… La LA… *CRRRAASSHHH* LAAHAHHHHH??!! *Runs to my window, scared at first.*

Michael : *Strange face.*

Dylan : There wasn't a weird reddish person making a strange face before! *Wonders loudly.*… *Gets out and walks towards it happily!*

Michael : *Does not see because of shit.* Eww!! I hate those birds! *Grr…*

Dylan : *Clean clean…* Why you hate birds? They can be cute! *You see a very bright tiger… Smiling… Happy and pretty chubby! With a burger in his other clean hand…*

Michael : Really? One just pooped on me! That is why I felt there! *Grr…*

Dylan : Shh! *Take you to my home, and set you in the bath tub!* *Purrs happily.*

Michael : Thanks! *Smiles a bit wondering why this tiger helps me…*

Dylan : You're welcome! *Clean clean… Clean clean…*

Michael : Ohh! It feels so nice to be cared! *Almost purring!*

Dylan : You like? *Pamper! Pamper!*

Michael : Yeah! *Purr!!*

Dylan : *My belly wiggles and wobbles a lot in front of you while I move to clean and pamper you.*

Michael : *Rubs your belly gently.*

Dylan : *Mewls wondering why he rubs me blushing.* … You are hungry? *Wonder as you rub it!*

Michael : Not so much! You have a nice belly! *Smiles happily!*

Dylan : Oh, I can stretch it bigger if you like it big…

Michael : Really? You are a balloon? *Blushes wondering what is this warm feeling in his chest… Invading him…*

Dylan : Yeah… Half Tiger Lusty genre… Half balloon tribe from…

Michael : Balloon tribe? That's interesting! What is their story?

*Shows him genealogic tree… I'm from one of the older Balloon Tribes which were those inflating to size, nowadays only in history books we may find the engravings of such exploits… Unless you got good contacts… Or knowing who to ask it to!* They had a chief… Balloonus Blastus! And founded BalloonLand… I come from someone who was called Pumpor!

Michael : Whoa!! *Very impressed!!*

Dylan : So if you need a big balloon, give me food, air, slime, whipped cream, helium, whatever you want! Everything will fit me just perfectly!

Michael : *Hugs and kisses you… And puffs hard to make you grow!!*

Dylan : *Grooows.* Hehe! *Poke poke!* I’m growing! *Almost laughing always enjoying a nice inflation session!!*

Michael : Yeah! And I like it! *Blush enjoying this bulging out belly!*

Dylan : A lusty gut I see here! *Points at your dick!!*

Michael : Mmm! *Puffs you bigger…* And you too!! *Sneakily rubs it!!*

Dylan : Heh, coming from a lusty inflator tribe, why contain it? *Kiss and purrs, rubbing that bulging gut!!*

Michael : *Rubs your belly deeply.* You seem to have a lot of space still!

Dylan : Hehe… I couldn't pretend to be from them, if I wasn't having the genetic code that proves it to your brain and eyes… *It is like a real balloon… So empty for now your hands is rubbing something as strong as steel, but as soft as silk… It just get lost over the deepness of it…*

Michael : Let's make you huge then after we get out of bathroom? Because one more puff will make you too big for the door frame!

Dylan : Hehe… you are so strong? What is your history?

Michael : Hmm… I'm from Demon Clan, what else to add? *Licks that belly fur softly!*

Dylan : Add a bit then! *Euphoric!!*

Michael : Add a bit? Err… I like balloons!

Dylan : Ahh *Purr lustful.* Which kind of balloon?

Michael : Like… You!

Dylan : Me?

Michael : Yeah, you! *Kisses very softly!* You are lovely, kind and a huge balloon!

Dylan : Then grow me huger!! *Kiss.*

Michael : *Puffs you again and again, making your belly grow.*

Dylan : *Growl… Groan… GROOOWLL!*

Michael : Mm! Lovely sounds! *Kiss, loving it!*

Dylan : Thanks! *Purr.*

Michael : *Hug and squeeze.* Hehe!

Dylan : *BURRRRP!!* Hey! *Blush!!*

Michael : Nice one!

Dylan : Thanks again!

Michael : Hmm… That air tank, is it full or empty?

Dylan : It's empty! But when squeezed… It burps! *Licks his face!*

Michael : Nah, I mean that one in the corner! *Sneaky, and have an idea of use for it!!*

Dylan : What you mean? *Puzzled.*

Michael : *Takes air tank from the corner of your room.* I mean this one! Can it fill you up?

Dylan : Yeah! It is done for my daily training!

Michael : Can you do a show for me? *Smile and blush letting his mind go lusty a bit.*

Dylan : You wish it? *Purrs ready for it!!* We are trained since the beginning of times! *Kiss and look at Michael!*

Michael : Great! *Roar!!*

Dylan : So… Ready? *Walks sexily to the bedroom, my belly wobbles, bulging over my sides giving to Michael a view of dorsal and ass muscles. A big bubble butt where are bulging over the sides a round form… Which is the enormous belly!*

Michael : Yeah! *Blush!!*

Dylan : Come here then! *Walks still and his belly wobbles to each sides… His muscular ass compress, clenching as pressing over a latex balloon, sexy!*

Michael : *Walks to you and hugs you softly!*

Dylan : *Kiss.* You love lust? *One of the particularity of our tribe was… To be able to use lust as a pleasure power, attack and defense power… And could be one of our powerful strength.*

Michael : It's nice, right?

Dylan : It is amazing… Power of lust is infinite no?

Michael : I don't know… *Wonder what is he talking about…* Hehe… *Rub rub.*

Dylan : You will taste it! *Emanates it!*

Michael : *Moans! Blushing all reddish!!*

Dylan : You feel how? *Lick lick.*

Michael : I don't know… Lusty?

Dylan : Good… Feel more!

Michael : *Shy to show too much lust!*

Dylan : *Kisses and tries to make him happy…*

Michael : *PUUUUFFFFFFFF.* *Shy.* I feel hot *Blushing a lot.*

Dylan : *Belly grows out, rubbing against Michael's abs.* *Moans loudly!* I will be the biggest!! Even bigger than the whole room!!

Michael : *Rubs and squeezes your belly!* Hmm!! You are very stretchy!

Dylan : You will see it! *And Michael's arms aren't visible… Lost inside a very soft belly.* Impressive, no?

Phalliens : *An U.F.O which has a penis form flies near our home!!!*

Michael : It is! Like huge balloon bed! *Blush!*

Dylan : Hmmm… Is it normal if there is a metal penis flying in the sky? *Wondering.*

Michael : Metal… Penis!! *Laughs out loud!!*

Dylan : But it isn't a joke! I am serious!

Michael : It can't be serious! *Think Dylan jokes! And won't turn back!*

Dylan : But… *Lights comes and I begin to float!!* Fuck!!

Michael : *Holds your belly and flies with you.*

Dylan : *We get locked at windows part…*

Phallien 1 : Huh?! Ohh! *Face palms!*

Phallien 2 : What?! How to take him out! You saw his butt and belly?!!

Michael : We are stuck? *Sweat drop…*

Phallien 2 : *Shoots the wrong ray… Which grows Dylan's belly bigger!!*

Dylan : Hmmpf!! *Feel greatly tight now!!!*

Phallien 1 : But let me care of it!! *Grr!!*

Dylan : Are you sure they are able to do something well?

Michael : How do I know? They act bit like… Dickheads?

Phallien 1 : *Forces Dylan out!!* Now join us! *Happily makes us fly to the UFO, hoping they won't be saw badly from technical errors…*

Phallien 2 : Can I … *Touch button…*

Phallien 1 : NO!!!

Dylan : *Doubles in volume inflating ray, at a pace that is not possible in our current world!!* Now I am fully showing my real capacity! *I am now full! Grown to the size of a 2 floors apartment!!*

Michael : *Hugs your neck now as belly is too huge to be hugged fully.* Full? *Smile sneaky and kisses him!*

Dylan : Err… *Belly stuck at entrance of the UFO.* I am not too full but for the entrance of this flying ship… I am it seems…

Phallien 1 : Idiot! Now he is stuck! *Grr!!*

Michael : Can you impress those guy with a fart? *Laughs a bit!*

Dylan : Then squeeze it out!

Michael : *Squeeze… Squeeze… SQUUEEZZZZZZZEEE!!!!!*

Dylan : *FFFFFFAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTT!!!!!*

Michael : *Happy and laughs!!* That's a huge one!

Dylan : *Inside.* Hmmm… Now this problem is solved… Who are you guys? Why are we there?

Phallien : We are people of Phallos, we search other people that would be able to help us…

Dylan : Help you for what?

Phallien : To survive… We need a good amount of lust but can't give each other enough…

Dylan : Your world, lacks lust then… Right? *Wondering.*

Phallien : Yeah… And only a few people likes us…

Dylan : Why not help that world then?! Michael?

Michael : Sure!

Dylan : Then we will go with you! Make us come with you to your world!

Phallien : Sure, but first we need some food supplies… Is there a legal way to get them?

Dylan : My fridge?

Phallien : You store cum in fridge?

Dylan : Then no… But in my balls I do!

Phallien : Nice! How to make you shoot it?

Dylan : Giving me lust…

Phallien : *His body is slim and muscled, mostly looks like human except his massive thick cock and balls, each of those has a male fist size!*

Dylan : Damn! How can you be so disliked?! You are so well gifted!!

Phallien : Not everyone is lusty… unlusty people often hate us!

Dylan : Let's turn them lusty then!!

Phallien : We tried… Maybe you will be able?

Dylan : Then I will do! And Michael will help as well!!

Michael : I will too! And we should find a way to help you have lust from each other!

Dylan : Let's go then! Phallien! Get us to your planet!

Phalliens : *Starts engine and we fly there.* *Hungry Growls…*

Dylan : Hey, you need to eat something no?

Phallien : Yeah… I need some fresh cum! *Kiss!*

Dylan : Then suck me to obtain some food!

Phallien : *Begins to suck!* You have a tasty cock!

Dylan : Often enough… My cock is having a very sweet taste!

Phallien : *Sucks nicely, rubbing your cock with tongue, and doing deep throat easily!*

Dylan : So fucking skilled! *Love dazed!!!* *Cock is bulging bigger… Cum about to flow and balls balloons out bigger!!*

Phallien : *Sucks harder, wishing your cum!!*

Dylan : HERE IT COMES!! *CUMS flowing very fast in Phallien's throat!!!*

Phallien : *Gulps it greedily, and his flat belly soon balloons out nicely!!!*

Dylan : What is your name valorous hunk?

Phallien : I'm Axel!! *Full bellied!* And thanks for the lunch!

Dylan : You're welcome!

Michael : Guys, do you eat only cum?

Axel : Yes!

Michael : Maybe you can also digest other food?

Axel : Yes… We can!

Michael : What stops you from eating it then?

Axel : That… It would be disrespectful to feed myself a food feast, with a wobbling blob belly while million others are starving noisily!

Michael : So there are starving people on your planet? *Scared.*

Axel : Yes… There are!!

Michael : Ohh! How you think, could you feed them with cum?

Dylan : How could I do? … I wish I could… But … I am too small for it!

Michael : But maybe your huge inflation would make them produce cum too?

Dylan : You mean alien?

Michael : Yep! They look to like you!

Dylan : I could… Make it you think?

Michael : Why not? *Kiss and hugs!!*

Dylan : I… How… ? *Unsure.*

Michael : You are from lusty tigers, remember? Do a lusty show for them! *Kiss!*

Dylan : But there are millions of people!!

Michael : And they can learn to inflate for pleasure!

Dylan : I will try… But won't non lusty people attack us?

Michael : Mhmmm… It can happen…

Dylan : So… How to do?

Michael : We should help unlusty people to understand lust?

Dylan : I don't know!

Michael : Hey, don't be so unsure! *Rubs your tiger belly very gently!*

Dylan : I’m only a tiger… How can I help a full planet?

Michael : By helping people?

Dylan : Then we will try to help them out! *We both see the planet is near enough!*

  



	2. Welcome To Hycumia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, our characters arrive to the planet the Aliens told them about, Hycumia, and will discover this new place a bit... Before their quest to begin!

**Hycumia**

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome To Hycumia**

 

Axel : Legends say our planet was green and nice long ago… I seen dead forests where is desert now… Can it be from lack of lust?

Dylan : Hycumia… *They discussed about Phallos, the main kingdom of Hycumia, the lust planet…* Indeed it could be but, did prohibitionists obtained so much power there??

Axel : Yeah… Somehow they did!

Dylan : … Then how to help? *Very lost…*

Axel : By returning lust to people's mind! Who else can do it?

Dylan : I… I don't know! Why don't they hear you? You seem charismatic… And handsome by the way!

Axel : They need someone like you! A big kind guy to wake up the lust!

Dylan : Okay then! I will try to help them out! Where will we set?

Axel : *Shy.* Can I ask you to do something? *Blushes.*

Dylan : Sure! Ask me anything!

Axel : Can we visit lust shrine?

Dylan : Lust shrine? You got one place for this? *Intrigued!*

Axel : Nope, we do it in lot of places… I wish you visit the shrine because *Blush.* I trust prophecy! *Blushes proud about it!*

Dylan : When we will be in the shrine… Will you teach me about it?

Axel : Sure! *Blush even more!*

Dylan : Michael… *Very emotional!*

Michael : *Hugs you.* Whoa! That's a huge task! I will help you in any way I can *Kiss!!*

Dylan : Isn't Michael a part of the prophecy?

Axel : You alone I think… But I know only main part…

Dylan : Teleport us 4 there then…

Axel : Sure! *Teleports.* *It is a nice old place that shrine, air smells nice and very clean!*

Dylan : You hesitate about if I was alone? Also what is that prophecy about?

Axel : About a strong tiger, he will bring back happiness to our planet!!

Dylan : *Panicked, and mewl loudly, scared!* How can I do this alone?

Axel : Shh, don't be scared please! We all will help you! *Hug tightly!*

Dylan : Are you sure it isn't an another tiger? *Look at my fat belly!*

Axel : Why not check it? *Kiss!*

Dylan : How?

Axel : By touching the stone! *Kiss.*

Dylan : *Walks to the big stone… And leaves a hand on it closing the eyes…*

Stone : *Shines and hums!* You? Are you the one? *You feel very hard bulge!!* Yeah, you are!

Dylan : *Silent but feel about to cum!*

Stone : Don't be shy, let your lust show!

Dylan : *Cums strongly… It covers pants and even get through it! I moan louder and louder… Ripping it from the bigger and bigger bulge!! Here is my lust!! For you!!! *Looks like hypnotized!!!*

Stone : *Shines softer…* I'm satisfied, you can bring life and lust to people and planet itself!

Dylan : Who… Are you? *Wish to know before leaving*

Stone : I am… Smaller brother of this planet!

Dylan : I hope you both feel okay! *Feel very concerned.*

Stone : I'm okay mostly… But my bigger bro needs your help! You wish to know where to go first?

Dylan : Sure! Ready to go anywhere you wish!!

Stone : Visit the last lusty forest, if you help trees there, they can help you make planet more green!!

Dylan : Here we go for it guys! *Blush.* See you later great stone! *Leaves him.*… I am ready to accomplish it! *Walks to the others, ready for adventure!*


	3. First Extraterrestrial Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this third chapter, the team will have their first mission in this planet! Here their adventure starts!

**Hycumia**

**Chapter 3**

**First Extraterrestrial Mission**

 

Axel : Hey, you were very respectful to this stone!

Dylan : Thank you! Ohh!! This forest is a maze!! Where to find lusty trees?

Michael : Hmm… Maybe we should follow smell of cum?

Dylan : I never got good at smelling stuff… *Embarrassed about it!*

Michael : Then follow me! *Sniff sniff!*

Axel : Ohh it's serious! *Anger!* You are chosen by the planet, and you don't even make an effort, if you don't make anything, we won't get out of here alive!!

Dylan : It's true… *Concentrate on the environment… Close then the eyes and smell.*

*You feel lust in the air, and smell of cum is so clear you almost see it!!*

Dylan : *My eyes see the lust smell in clear color… And what is around in blue… This way…*

Michael : Good! *Follows!*

Axel : *Follows too!*

Dylan : I found it! *Vision is back…* It was fun… Lust was clear colored and all around in shades, until dark colors for zone where lust is very low!! Now I see everything back as before…*

Lusty Tree : Hello! *Scared a bit.*

Dylan : Are you okay?

Lusty Tree : Yeah, mostly! Why are you here? Hope you don't plan to cut some branches? *Scared a lot!!!*

Dylan : What?! Who would wish to cut alive beings?!

Lusty Tree : Some guys are making souvenirs! *Shows some branches cut!*

Dylan : We will have to speak with those!! *Anger about it!!*

Lusty Tree : You… Wish help me? *Puzzled…*

Dylan : Yes! We have to help you!! *Honest and brave!* Where are they?

Lusty Tree : There I think *Shows direction.* I'm too weak to resist or move from here…

Dylan : Stay and sleep! You have to recover! *Switch vision mode, trying to detect wood this time… Going further in my research of a smell, searching cut wood!*

*You feel smell trail!*

Dylan : *Follows it!* It is near… *Reach with the others a huge factory…* Huh?! *Deceived that even there, people destroy their own planet for rubbish reasons…*

Small Cocked Guy : What are you doing here?

Dylan : We are wondering… What are you doing there?!

Small Cocked Guy : Some souvenir, look! *Shows some made of wood piece!*

Dylan : *See the small wooden statute is… An old faced guy, ugly, with blond hair* He is ugly!! *Disgusted!*

Small Cocked Guy : But he pays well!! *Happy!*

Dylan : That guy is the one who run this factory? But he clearly destroy the planet!! Hey, you feel happy of your life?

Small Cocked Guy : Not so much… But I have money and food, it's better than having nothing at all!

Dylan : Trees give food! And because of pollution they are turning sterile!!

Small Cocked Guy : Sterile? *Worried…*

Dylan : Yes! Sterile!

Small Cocked Guy : Like me and most of guys? *Embarrassed…*

Dylan : Huh?! You guys are, sterile??! *Very preoccupied!*

Small Cocked Guy : Yes… *Shows small cocks, and small balls.* Is it bad?

Dylan : Let me examine them… Err… I mean, may I? *Knows it is embarrassing.*

Small Cocked Guy : Sure! *Embarrassed blush…*

Dylan : *Examine and rubs it to see reactions!*

Small Cocked Guy : *No reaction from usual rubs!!* Hhm? How is it?

Dylan : Not really good *Scared!* I can try this to help if you authorize me.. A blowjob?

Small Cocked Guy : Blowjob? What is it? *Wondering…*

Dylan : I suck your cock softly to see it's reactions!*

Small Cocked Guy : It's weird but do if you want *Blush!!*

Dylan : *Begin to suck him then… I look very experimented at that!!*

Small Cocked Guy : *Blushes a bit more and only get a soft bulge.* It seems pleasant!

Dylan : It is… But I feel something wrong… Pollution is modifying your lust!

Small Cocked Guy : Lust? Is it that weird thing some people have when they are… How do they call it… “Aroused”? Or something?

Dylan : Weird? *Misunderstanding him.*

Small Cocked Guy : Yeah, I heard in news it's dangerous and bad…

Dylan : Dangerous… In what would it be?!

Small Cocked Guy : It can make cocks grows big, drawing too much blood and leading to fainting, traumas and heart failures!

Dylan : Nah! Cock scientifically need two teaspoons of blood for an erection… You would need to lose a liter at least to faint *Laughs!!*

Small Cocked Guy : Great! *Hopeful.*

Dylan : Nature would provide enough food… You would be free from the capitalist system and finally have a better air quality!

Small Cocked Guy : Better air? No more need of nose plugs? *Euphoric!!*

Dylan : Yep! No more!!

Small Cocked Guy : Then I will tell others about it! *Goes very happy!*

Dylan : *Waits.* Good… Thank you!

*You see smoke above factory starts disappearing…*

Security : *Approach!*

Director : What are you doing here? You must work, your shift isn't over!

Dylan : Huh? But we don’t work for you! And we hate what you do, old mad guy! You destroy nature, care only of money and profits… Underpay your employee while having a margin fucking bigger than any other company! And dare to say you may run a country… *Pah!!*

Director : You don't, but those workers do! I didn't receive any official notes that they are free to leave! *Very aggressive!!*

Dylan : And me I freed them from their work!

Director : No you didn't! Their contracts aren't over!

Dylan : I POOP ON THEM!! *Grrr!!*

Director : Take them guys!

Security Men : *Starting to push worker to factory!!*

Dylan : *Big scratch!!* DON'T FORCE THEM!!

Director : How dare you?! *Punch!*

Dylan : I DARE BECAUSE THOSE PEOPLE CRY THEIR FREEDOM!! *Attack the second guard!!*

Guards : *Step back!* Freedom?

Dylan : Yes, asshole…

Guard : You say we can be free? How would we live then?

Dylan : You would live… Doing what you like!

Guards : Then fuck that underpaid job! *Beat director and leave him there on ground!!*

Dylan : *Feel pain from punch… Maybe liver got hit…* Err… *Spit blood…*

Michael : Are you okay? *Worried a lot hugging you.*

Dylan : No… *High pain…*

Michael : *Examines your belly!* Ohh! You need some rest! *Hugs you!!*

Dylan : I got… What?

Michael : Liver rupture and some other damage, you need some rest while I heal you!

Director : You deserved it!

Michael : *Works in healing you!!*

Security Guards : *Beat director again!!* Aggressive fuck!

Dylan : *Sleeps.*

Director : I'm rich and can stop you all!

Michael : Shut up, stupid money bag!!!

Worker : He can't die!! *Very emotive!* Please tell me he will be okay!!! *Cries loudly!*

Michael : He will be! *Works still on healing you!*

Dylan : *Breathes well.*

Michael : *Finishes after some more minutes.* All is good now! *Smiling proudly.*

Dylan : *Wakes up!* … Hello back! *Smiles happily.*

Michael : Hi! Feel good now? *Kiss!*

Dylan : Yes! Much better… Thank you!!

Michael : *Kiss.* Now we can go to forest and help guys to find food?

Dylan : Yes! Let's go.

Guys : *Follows you.* Air is so clean now *Very happy of the result…*

Dylan : And it's only the beginning! Because lands will need a long time to recover fully, here you only taken away the excess of pollution, the best part is to wait.

Lusty Tree : Hi again! Guys don't look aggressive anymore!

Dylan : They weren't but not having choice!

Lusty Tree : Really?

Guys : *Don't understand what tree says…*

Dylan : They won't hurt you any longer!

Lusty Tree : Good! Can you give me some cum please?

Dylan : Sure! *Faps a lot for it!!*

Lusty Tree : Great! Keep it up! *Waits it impatiently!*

Dylan : *Cums over the tree lustfully!!*

Lusty Tree : *Absorbs it and looks much better now!!* Thanks a lot!

Dylan : Now may you grow nicely juicy fruit!!

Lusty Tree : Yep! *Grows some cumfruits…* *Confident about the taste!!*

Dylan : Here is your lunch guys!!

Guys : *Eat cumfruits and… Their cocks and balls get bit bigger.*

Dylan : So… Is it tasty? And I guess it has benefits on each of you!

Guys : Yeah, it's tasty! Which benefits?

Dylan : *Rubs one by one balls, and then cocks…* Aren't those bigger already? *Sneaky laugh!* Impressive results!

Axel : *Whisper to himself.* He may bring back lust to our planet! I will do everything to help him reach it!

Michael : *Heard it…* Nice! *Pats Axel's shoulder!* I will help too, don't worry!

Dylan : Then why not say… Time off? As I rule now this factory… And I will close it for renovation! We could change it's function! It would be more respectful of nature!

Michael : What will it produce now?

Dylan : I truly don't know… *Sweat drop!!!*

Axel : *Mind : He still lacks experience…* *Sweat drop as well…*

Michael : Hmm… Why not pumps? Pumps can help people inflate and cum! *Smile happily.*

Dylan : Produced with at least 75% of renewable primary elements!

Michael : Good idea!

Dylan : Now let's enjoy eating time!!

  



	4. Big Town Assault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, they infiltrate an electric central to stop it from functioning and pumping energy of the land...

**Hycumia**

**Chapter 4**

**Big Town Assault**

 

Dylan : Those guys are now learning back what is nature… Tomorrow we will have to make an assault on this town! *Points at a big one on map!*

Axel : Assault?? *Turn on radio…* Let's hear radio news!

Radio : Pollution levels are normal, have a nice foggy day! We have some rumors of closed factory but we should check it out to decide!

Dylan : Foggy day?! They are simply joking right?! Normal level! This planet is about to fucking die! They just suck up what is left of this planet…

Radio : Food synthesis goes good, in our stats it's enough to feed 80% of the population this week!

Dylan : And the other 20?! *Shocked from such numbers!!*

Radio : *Phhrrrr crrrzzkkk brrr…*

Dylan : Huh? What's that?

Michael : Something interrupts transmission… I feel there is something important… *Refines record!*

*Plays it!*

Record : Please! Help! Too much poison… Too few lust…

Michael : I don't know from where it was… But we should act and fast, right?

Dylan : Pirating radio, he must be very desperate to launch this message!

Axel : Let's go!!

Dylan : *Follows you both.*

Michael : *Hugs your belly with one hand.* Ohh! I feel so worried from that transmission, I don't even know why… Do you feel the same?

Dylan : The voice… You worked it? It seemed not to be human… Or even anything I heard before…

Michael : The voice… It was something big and tired from what I feel!

??? : Dylan, did you heard me?

Dylan : Did you heard this?! *Scared a bit!!* *And they both look at me wondering what I even talk about…*

Dylan : We should go and freed this town fast!! *Worried*

Michael : Sure!

Axel : *We fly for 2 hours, but air isn't cold at all when reaching 4km high flight, from pollution rates! Dylan is on Michael’s back.*

*We see bad looking gray fog around city.*

Dylan : I don't fucking see above 5 meters of distance!

Michael : It looks bad… How will we land there? By sound? *Wondering…*

??? : Look… On your right, there is a building!

Dylan : Look on your right, there is a building!

Michael : Okay! *Flies there carefully!*

*And there was a building to land on, which is barely visible but just enough to land safely on it!*

??? : There are enormous factories all around this building…

Dylan : Really?

Michael : *Lands.* Hmm? What really? *Worried about Dylan's mental state!*

Dylan : It is a big complex where there are dozens of factories!

Michael : How do you know? I don't see anything from here! *Wonder from where he heard that!*

Dylan : Because we told me it! *Pragmatism is maybe not the best way to announce it…*

Axel : But who told you so?

Dylan : I don't know… We just told me!

Michael : Okay! Then let's go there and stop factories?

Dylan : Yep!!

Michael : *Mind : The building was there, so factories must be too, right?*

Dylan : *Mind : Am I currently the only one thinking I am mad?*

Axel : *Mind : I wonder who designed this horror… It’s disgusting…*

??? : *Mind : I wasn't knowing I could think and speak to myself at the same time!*

Dylan : *Opens door and enter first… Air is pure from the conditioner system but outside it was hell of a disgusting polluted space…*

Michael : Yeah! *Sneeze out some black shit from that fog outside…* Ahh! Feels much better there!

Axel : *When he is inside, he coughs a lot and even a bit of blood.* Ohh… *Feels sick!*

Michael : Are you okay? *Worried…*

Dylan : *Breathes as well insides air than outside one…* How it come I feel nothing different? … Hey hanging there! *Hugs him to support his weight, feeling he is sick from the particles, and Michael and I see what we would have called impossible… All black component flies out the nose of Axel… As if his inside were cleaning and exhaling all by itself!*

Axel : How did you do this?! *Reject Dylan fearing him…*

Dylan : Did what?! Have I done anything?

Michael : You healed him! Good job! *Hugs!*

Dylan : But how?

Michael : I don't know… But anyway, it was good! *Kiss and hugs happily, then looking at Axel.* Are you fully okay now?

Axel : Yes, but now I feel fear, how could he make me heal? *Very rational… Even if he appreciate my help.*

??? : I didn’t mean to be scary at all! I only wanted to help him by granting you temporary power!

Dylan : He is sorry, he never wanted to scare you!

Michael : He? Who is he? *Now very worried!*

Dylan : I don't know! *Sorry from being unable, to tell whom it is.* Hey, it did helped us! So why be afraid at all? *Mind : Here it is? They are both afraid of me now?*

Michael : I don't think you are mad, we have proof that someone helps you : First the building we could not see and now healing! *Proud of this helpful person or being!*

Dylan : Someone observing me? But how can someone not being god like can watch me and not you but also be external from us?

Michael : Who knows? Anyway it is good, right? *Hopeful for what is next…*

Axel : Planet, someone knowing a place like this to exist… Who may transmit by radio-wave messages… And who can finally heal through someone…

Planet : Finally, hopefully they both are there to help you guess!

Michael : Good idea, then… Planet helped us already and we should help back!

Dylan : Okay! I will help!

Planet : Don't die or I will…

Dylan : *Very scared looking… After what he just told me…*

Michael : What happened? *Scared a bit!!*

Dylan : Planet is by this single sentence… Making me realize how I did heal Axel… Planet powers are simply exhausted… Too small to be living by itself, I host the planet's life inside me… Or at least he linked itself with me as to save itself from dying… Meaning I can communicate with it, have it's power but… If I die, Planet will definitely be dead… Fully!

Michael : Ohh! We should heal planet then, or you will risk get sick too!

Dylan : This explains why I felt a bit tired this morning… But it also means I can grow my powers and help planet easier that way… And by stopping this complex I'm sure planet will be no more sick living, but stabilizing it's health a bit! *Mind : I hope…*

Planet : I feel there are guards on every level 3 security parts of the complex! No human working, only machines… Guards won't hesitate to kill you… Please be extremely careful!

Dylan : We have to see for Level 3 security rooms! It is where the switches are… If only we had a map!

Michael : Are there people?

Dylan : Only guards… But it appears to be that they are very well disseminated in the whole building!

Michael : Guards? Oh! Then I should go first!

Dylan : *Disappears fully for some seconds and appear back…* I'm sure it can be useful!

Michael : Yep, but still you should be careful!

Dylan : I know!

Axel : Being a kind of a player 3 in this game isn't helpful! I feel like a weight… *Finds map.* I'm new player 1!! *Laughing softly…*

Michael : Hehe! Thanks for it!

Axel : *Hope to be helping a lot in the future!* So, where to go first? *Hands him map!*

Michael : To factory 1? You tell where to go and I deal with guards on the way!

Axel : Good!! *Ready to guide us!*

Dylan : And me? *Bit dull…*

Michael : And you stay invisible and follow us but far enough to be safe, if they kill you, all is lost! *Kiss softly, and worried much from knowing this…*

Dylan : Sure *Kisses back and turns invisible and will follow you both.*

Planet : Thank you, it feels good!!

Michael : Let's go! *Picks a mug from table.*

Axel : Why do you pick a mug? *Innocent smile!*

Michael : If we meet a guard, you will see! *Smiles proudly!!*

Axel : Okay! *Guides for some minutes…* There is a guard in this tight corridor! *Worried…*

Michael : *Walks to guard with mug in hand!* Here you are! Can you tell where I can get some coffee in there?

Guard : What are you doing here? What is your work zone? If the boss know about it you would end killed… First what is your work zone… *They are coded with names, and he waits impatient to know!*

Michael : Ah, I'm new here… So… *Makes another step to guard!* It's… *Hits guard's head with mug!* None of your business!

Guard : *Fainted…*

Axel : *Look!* Nice job!

Michael : Thanks! Where to put this guy?

Axel : There, in this conference room *Points at door opening it.* Oh, but then we got no more mug… It's broken!

*But what Axel doesn't know, is that Michael is very skilled when it comes to find any element that may be used against someone as a weapon or self defense element!!*

Michael : *Search, search…*

*This room has chairs, a large enough wooden table, and one drawing chest on the right! He doesn't think the projector or screen will be useful at all.*

Dylan : *Checks projector to know if it is one connected to a computer… Or one with any element in it such as USB key or SD card… Finding something peculiar in it, a key, with blue mark on it, I decide to keep it!*

Axel : *Opens drawer…* There is a pen… But I prefer to stay away from gorish scene… Can the pencil metal box be helpful?

Dylan : *Takes 3 pencil, feeling they could be useful!*

Michael : *Take some papers!*

Axel : Will you cut the guy with papers?

Dylan : *Not invisible… Resting against a wall…* I found some… *Interrupted from wall turning as I rest against it!!* WHOOAAA!! *Walls turns and I’m pushed right to the next room… After I got on the other side of it.*

Axel : It is nice to invent secret passage… But let people unaware of it on map is less nice already!

Michael : Huh? *Comes to wall and pushes it!!*

*Wall system seems to be charging… But code just lagged from dust and pollution!!*

Michael : Ohh, useless! Where can he be?

Axel : In the locked conference room! He may travel on east corridor… But there are 2 guards… And one room is locked! Which requires a blue key!

Dylan : *See the disposition of the room is very similar! Opening the drawer on the left I expect to find something good as a weapon… Checking…* Who the fuck would leave there a banana?! *Takes it and a plunger…* How weird, to find such stupid elements… *Get out of room turning back invisible…* *Taking out my plunger I throw it to the guard and return back to the conference room, the plunger did stick right at his face!* *I throw the banana on other side and guards looks at it puzzled while other one tries to take off plunger, I walk toward door and use key opening it, I get out of corridor and close it back!!* Now I'm there!!

Michael : Hi, are you okay?

Dylan : I never saw so stupid guard in my life ever… We need then to stop the central power… But where such element could be located in this complex?!

Michael : Can your voice tell you?

Planet : You are some dozens floors away from it! But I recommend you not to use lift! Because guards are set each floors in front of the elevators!!

Dylan : Some dozen floors away… Alex… How much floors have this building?

Michael : Ohh!! There's lot of floors to walk!!

Dylan : Yes… Adding to that, when we will reach floor 5th… We reach level 3 security breach!! Security rooms everywhere… Meaning deadly machine around us, and we need to find the right stairs which let us travel to floor -4!

Michael : That isn't good at all!

Axel : Oh no… To obtain the level 4 Security Pass, we need to enter the Blue room…

Dylan : *Takes out my Blue mocked key* Like this one? *Smiles* I found it when I checked with you both the conference room, it was chained to the projector!

Michael : You are lucky!

Dylan : thanks!

Axel : Let's go!

Michael : I go first then? *Walk walk!* *Turns…* Ah, where are stairs?

Dylan : *Opens door!* There!

*And we walk for what seems to be ages… Enough to avoid attracting attention from the noise.*

Michael : *Walk, walk.*

Axel : *Reaches floor 5…* Door is locked… What we do? *Feels unhappy!*

Michael : Oof! It was one really long walk!

Dylan : *Takes out of my pouch some lock picks…* May those help? *Ready to try!*

Michael : Wait, there's card hole!

Dylan : Nice! So you need to find the right intensity to make it unlock? Am I right? Because if it's the case, I hope you won't get it wrong *Fear the noise may be heard by guards from other floors!*

Michael : Shh it won't be so noisy!

Axel : *Curious to see how Michael will deal with it!*

Michael : *Rubs device with finger…* Hmm… Hmm… Here! *Carefully scratches it with claws… In one point until we see a hole!* See? Here is chip of the device!

Dylan : Hmm hmm! *Optimistic…*

Axel : *Even more curious about what he is gonna do!*

Michael : So if it shorts up, device will just die! *Blows nose and spits on chip, we see some sparks and door unlocks!*

Dylan : *Chuckles!!*

Axel : Nice one! *Smiles!*

Michael : Now let's open door, in some minutes my spit will evaporate and device can work again!

Dylan : Planet… *Whisper…* Please, help me to see the guard through the walls… Color them in red… As my blood will have to be the price if survival line is almost dead…

*You see faint red guards!*

Dylan : Fuck… Don't open, they are 6!!!

Michael : 6? Can you see where they look?

Dylan : 2… Are on the left corridor… 10 meters ahead! 2 on the right… And … 1 in the room on the left, finally 1 in the Blue Room… What could a guard do in a locked room… We have to check it! *Mind : 3 possibilities… A trap, an idiot, a disguised person…*

Michael : Hmm… *Opens door a bit and looks there discretely.*

*No one, Dylan was right… Guards are only visible if we go at the end of the corridor!!*

Michael : It's dark outside, if I turn off lights, I can catch them safely!

Planet : *Eats electricity to recover from Dylan's need instead sucking again his vital energy!*

Second Guard : Fuck, an another electric problem??!

Michael : *Sneaks to them and bashes their heads together.*

Robotic Voice : Launching electric system bank back… 5… 10…

Michael : *Sneaks to other pair of guards!!*

Robotic Voice : 30%… Insufficient energy recover, launch Emergency Reserves… Activated…

*And when the lights are back on again, Michael is done with both pairs of guards.*

Axel : Never I could be as brave as Michael had been right now…

Michael : Brave? Just they didn't see me and I do see well in darkness! *Smiles naughty!*

Fifth Guard : *Opens door almost tearing it away!* LITTLE ASSHOLES!!

Axel : *Remembered the 5th guard Dylan has told before and jumped right when he finished to open the door*

Fifth Guard : *Loses balance and falls down bumping at a shelve.*

Axel : *Head bumped he feels dizzy, and hear something heavy wiggling about to fall, recovering spirit, he jumps away and a huge book falls*

Fifth Guard : *His robotic head is crushed by a very heavy book!*

Axel : *Heart running very fast… Scared!!!*

Michael : Nice job! *Hugs!*

Dylan : *Hugs Axel to calm him down…* You see… Anyone may be brave sometime… Just it comes randomly!

Michael : Who does such rude robots?

??? : Someone who dislike people like you! *Slams door!!*

*Tick a button… And the wall begins to move…*

Dylan : I didn't came so far for a drastic diet!!

Michael : *Throws table to that wall to slow it down* Guys, get out!!

Dylan : The door is locked… Damnit… Let me think *Look and the 6th guy hasn't moved a bit since we reached there… While we did surely enough noise that could wake someone dead…* *Hands key to Axel* Please throw it so the guy who is behind this door! Maybe he will receive it if you slip it well!

Axel : *Throws it and by incredible luck, it did work!!*

Michael : *Pushes wall slowing it down…*

Dylan : *Mind : Hey, do you hear me?… Please! Wake up… Please!*

Guy : Hmm? Who's there… *Looks around…*

Dylan : *Mind : Your consciousness… Are you locked? I'm sure you didn't did it explicitly! And I'm sure you're someone good! You tried to get here for something good… You are… I feel… A journalist… And deep ecologist!*

Guy : How do you know? Where are you??!

Dylan : Take the key, it will get you free from this room, then open the locked door from the inside… And if you get to us… You will have your answer…

Guy : Okay… *Does it.* *Mind : Is it a trap? Should I run away?*

Dylan : Now open the door in front of you *Mind : Or indeed I will look suspect if I turn as thin as paper!!*

Guy : *Opens it.* Huh? *Wondering.*

Axel : *Get out!*

Dylan : *Follows!!* Michael!! Come here!! Now!!

Michael : *Jumps out almost fully, just tip of tail remains there!* Ouch!!

Dylan : *Helps you to squeeze out what is left…*

Journalist : *He is thin… Tired… And kind of terrorized!!!*

Dylan : *Hug!* Thank you!

Michael : So you saved us, right?

Journalist : Yes, my name is Jarod! Nice to meet you all!

Dylan : Nice to meet you!

Axel : *Search for the security card.*

Michael : Thanks, Jarod!

Axel : *See a drawer but one part categorically don't open!* BUT… SHITTY STUFF!! *Kicks it enraged!*

Dylan : Thanks for saving us!

Jared : But how did you know about me to call for help?

Dylan : Lucky try I guess? *Sweat drop!*

Jared : Hey, don't you trust me? *Worried…*

Dylan : I can communicate with the planet… And obtain temporary powers from it! *Hope he isn't shocked… Or in a journalistic sensationalism wish to interview me!*

Jared : Whoa! *Joyful and impressed!*

Dylan : You don't find it scary?

Jared : Yes but not in the way you meant it…

Dylan : Hmm? *Puzzled.*

Jared : The power itself doesn't scare me. The reason does… It means we don't have much time to save the planet.

Dylan : I know! It sucks my vital forces if I overuse them, meaning it is at the brink of death!

Jared : What should we do?

Dylan : Freed the planet from pollution…

Jared : Yeah, but how exactly? As the guards I could not enter machine room!

Dylan : Guard? I thought you were journalist?

Jared : Yeah. But do you think they allow journalist in?

Dylan : No *Sorry.*

Jared : So I pretend to be a guard here. There are robots downstairs…

Dylan : You don't come with us? It could be dangerous to stay there you know?

Jared : I will, just I won't go first. Guards like me aren't allowed there. Only engineers and robots…

Dylan : Oh… How to do then? *Worried.*

Michael : Hmm… Like before, we should be careful?

Dylan : Sure!

Axel : *Joined back!* Then… We gotta go and stop this mess!

Michael : Yeah. Do you know where I could find any computer near?

Axel : I found one in the locked part of the drawer I finally succeeded to open! *The drawer is in pitiful state, good for the bin, on the one hand, who cares, on the other hand, the computer is looking just fine!*

Michael : Good! *Opens it and tries to understand what is there…*

Dylan : You think you can pirate them? *Wondering happily!*

Michael : Yeah, something like that!

Axel : How will you proceed to make it?

Jared : Fucking great! If we survive… I fucking give you the first page of my next newspaper…

Michael : Thanks! *Works on code!*

Dylan : That's my lovely smart pants! *Kiss!*

Michael : Hehe! *We hear weird buzz noise from downstairs!!*

Dylan : What was that? *Wondering ready to attack if anyone is coming!*

Michael : Robots got sick! *Proud of his coding skills!!*

Dylan : Sick? Why not program them to dismantle the factory and stop this mad pollution system?

Michael : Nah, it isn't connected!

Dylan : Connected? On what?

Michael : It isn't in that network

Dylan : Ohhh, how unlucky… But then, let's go and stop everything?

Axel : We need the level 4 security card!

Michael : Door is open, we can enter!

Dylan : He may pirate anything he wants…. Oh my… You remember the day you did have fun with confidential documents?

Michael : Yeah! Government wanted to hide that!

Dylan : Hide what already? *It remembers me good old times!!*

Michael : Those blackmail stories of how they got power!

Dylan : Ouuuhhh… I remember that one!

Axel : Guys, we got a planet to save if you remember! *Smiles even if embarrassed to be having no choice but cutting this interesting and calm looking conversation down…*

Michael : Sorry! *Honest.*

Dylan : Okay! *Walks first opening the door.* Now we need to find the right corridor…

Axel : *Mind : But where is the guy whom locked us some minutes ago?*

Robot : *Bashes head against a wall!!*

Dylan : *Finds it scary from how human their look was made to be saw as!*

Michael : Let's go! *Takes you deeper to basement!*

*We all are running… I'm in last position.*

Dylan : *Suddenly see a hand from darkness with a gun right to my sight, and I kind of accidentally bump at it hard, which cut a bit my breathe and make me fall down strongly on back.*

??? : NO single move or I won't give long time for this planet to live…

Michael : Huh? What happened?

Axel : It's him!! He is back…

Jared : *Walks like a robot.* I caught them all…

??? : Come here then and make your report!

Jared : *Walk… Walk… Walk… In front of him.* … *Opens mouth, and fucking punch him hard in the face then jump to bite him* RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIFE!!

Michael : *Mind : Clever move, thanks Jarod!*

Dylan : *Get up running as fast as I can…*

Jared : *Bites violently ???'s arm!*

Dylan : *Runs crazily from panic following Alex!!*

Axel : Follow me Dylan!! *Run to -3 Floor!*

Michael : *Follows.* Nice move!!

Jared : *Runs to join us back and before ??? recover the gun and shoots… The door is already locked leaving ??? behind them!* Now we should be able to solve the problem easier!

??? : *Bleeding and walking toward the security center… In will to activate the Auto-Destruction system!*

Dylan : Let's go and stop this hell before someone do anything wrong…

Michael : Okay! *Kicks door!*

Dylan : Here are the stairs for the floors -4 and -5!!

??? : *Use an axe to destroy the security room wooden door… He is grunting like fully mad…* NO ONE WILL GET OUT!!

Dylan : Brrr… I don't want to know from where comes those complaints… *Hears only muffled anger noises from far away…*

Michael : Let's run and shut it down!

??? : *Hysterically laughing!* *Punch the big button!*

Michael : *Kicks another door on the way!!*

Electronic Voice : 10 minutes before the auto destruction sequence completion… You have 5 minutes to cancel the manipulation…

Dylan : We will never have time to fucking run away!

Axel : Who fucking install an auto-destruction system in an 80 floor electric central?!

Michael : Some idiots?

Dylan : Where the fuck could we locate in an 80 floor central an auto-destruction cancel system?!

Electronic Voice : Passed 5 minutes, the commands of the central will be locked… 9:13… 9:12… 9:11…

Michael : It should be enough or that fucker wouldn't reach it, right?

Electronic Voice : Please evacuate the personal…

Dylan : *Enters floor -5.* Now where this shit could be?!

Michael : Follow thick wires! *Point at them!*

*And we follow them like the life line… Being extremely thinner sadly than those…*

Electronic Voice : 3 Minutes left to cancel the auto-destruction… Please evacuate in emergency the floors -5 to 30 to reach the safe zone…

Michael : You hear the noise?

Axel : Which noise?

Jared : *The only way he found to not end crazy is to be thinking which name should have the next headline of his daily editorial chronic…*

Michael : Mechanical one! It's bigger than a robot!

Dylan : *Follows them all and we run reaching finally an enormous machine room* What we gotta do now?

Axel : *Think of his boyfriend and tries not to give up from fear in such intense moment!*

Michael : It's machine room! Let's just break it?

Dylan : Oh, then it isn't like in the films with a central unit which can be used to administrate the whole fucking complex?! So adding to be a psycho… That guy seriously lack what I would call basic logic…*

Michael : Or his mind was broken by someone so much that he will kill us even if he dies with us?

Electronic Voice : 5 minutes left… Auto-Destruction system is now activated… Completion in 5 minutes!

Michael : I found a terminal!

Dylan : And what you can do with it? *The women voice told it is too late…*

Axel : Just let Michael pirate it?

Michael : Yep! *Reconfigure parameters…* Guys, look around and step back from any cables, okay?

Dylan : *Gather with the other far from them… At least, as much as possible!*

Michael : 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Here it goes! *We see lightning bolts, everywhere, they fry cables… Terminals and every device connected to power source!*

Dylan : *See the whole electricity complex cables are now fried* I think we are safe by now…

*No more electricity is sent from this complex… Or even produced/*

Michael : I hope yep! *Happy!*

??? : *Fall down in the Security Room!*

Dylan : No voice… No yell… We need to find out who is the mad guy here!

Axel : Hey! Don't judge him so fast! We don't even know his true motivations!

Michael : Okay! But maybe he got fried by lightning?

Jared : We have to figure out! *His journalistic behave compels him to discover what happened there and to be the first to find out!!*

Michael : I do! And we have time now! *Chuckles…*

Axel : Yes! *Courageous, he walks first!*

Dylan : *Faints.*

Michael : *Catches you!!* Hey, don't fall like that! *Kiss.*

Dylan : *Wake up somewhere I cannot locate!*

*Planet called me for a private chat…*

Dylan : So, I helped you enough to survive a bit longer, or we are both dead?

Planet : Hi! We are alive still!

Dylan : You can mind chat, if you called me there must be a reason! Or you won't make me faint in front of them all for nothing, right? *Wondering, a bit scared what could he tell me of so important…*

Planet : *Shows you several other points.* And don't forget, people need you too, you destroy their artificial world, so you must help them to find their place, their food and so on! *Remembers us a very critical goal…*

Dylan : Yes… We need to help them to see a new alternative which is ecology!

Planet : You need anything to help you?

Dylan : Are people panicked? *Worried…* Because we need to build a full new life style system for this big town!

Planet : Yes, in some cities, they are!

Dylan : Really?! We need to help this big town then go there in emergency… May I wake up now? *Blushes…*

Planet : You can, later we will meet again! *Softly told.*

*This place fades… And I return back.*

Dylan : *Wakes up nauseous…*

Michael : Are you okay? *Kiss!*

Dylan : Yes, I am… We should check that guy… Then help this town to turn back lusty and change it’s life style! Some people are surely wondering what is happening already!

Michael : Yeah! I didn't think what people could feel from power cut! *Very sorry!*

Dylan : Then we will help them! No worries, but we need first to check that idiot! *Walks toward stairs!* Where is security room? Isn't it the door we haven't checked when we beaten the 6 guards?

Michael : We didn't check most of doors! *Bored a bit!*

Dylan : We don't have a map of this stupid complex already?

Axel : Yes! *Checks it!* It's where Jarod was locked!

Jared : Let's go then!

Michael : Yeah! As no yells he should be fainted!

*And we go back to the security room.*

Dylan : Check his card… He must be working here I think!

Jared : *Checks ID Card.* Engineer… I think I remember that name… *Worried.*

Dylan : Tell it… *Wondering what is so bad…*

Jared : Jack, some years ago he invented automated system to water parks automatically… What could make him mad and hating? That system helped biggest park in capital city to survive for some extremely dry months…

Dylan : How such a smart and clever guy ended in an electric production disaster such as here?! Hmm, what are you checking so cautiously Michael?

Michael : Here, put your finger… Feel that flat thing on his spine?

Dylan : Yes… *Rub rub!* What is this?

Michael : I think it should not be there! Hold his head still, okay? *Ready to operate him.*

Dylan : *Holds very softly his head!*

Michael : *Takes flask of alcohol from pocket and spills some on claws and right hand…* Hope he won't move during that! *Makes small incision on Jack's neck around the chip and carefully pulls wires out of body one by one!*

Dylan : *Mind : What the freaking fuck did they put inside him?!*

Michael : *Pulls last one, it's weirdly longer than the others…*

Dylan : What the fuck is this all?!

Axel : *Very shocked!!*

Jared : What did they do to you? *Rubs hair softly very sad!*

Michael : Don't wake him up for new, he needs some time to recover! *Smile.*

Jared : I know… Forgive me! *Get up!!* What is this all? *Look at the window disgusted and worried!*

Michael : Yeah, don't worry, he will feel better in some minutes!

Dylan : *Goes to try comfort Jarod…*


End file.
